


Camping

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [29]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aki and Yoh run away, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asami and Feilong have to track them down, BDSM, Begging, Belts, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, It's all part of the game, Liu Feilong does not love nature, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Paddling, Yaoi, at all, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ask on my Tumblr, askasamifeiandaki.tumblr.com led to several people trying to convince Aki and Yoh to be "bad" and run away and see how long it took Asami and Feilong to find them.</p><p>So, a teasing conversation over dinner leads to Akihito and Yoh deciding to see how long it takes Asami and Feilong to track them down is they stage a pretend "runaway," Aki thinks it's good for Yoh to do something bad. Yoh thinks it's good for Aki to rebel against Asami a little now and then. Yes good, they're both good bros. Asami and Feilong think their lovers will be easy to find, but a remote locale in a national game reserve proves them wrong. Oh, such revenge will be had when they are finally found! Except, where Akihito is involved, things don't always turn out exactly as planned.</p><p>So there's a surprising amount of fluff amongst the shameless porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say again in case anyone is new to this series that Akihito and Asami have a certain type of dynamic to their BDSM play wherein Asami knows to ignore ANYthing but Aki's safeword. Akihito loves to beg. He gets off on it. It adds to the scene for him. He's not trying to be manipulative, and he's NOT trying to get Asami to stop. They both know this, and Aki knows that if he needs to communicate anything to Asami, he must use his Yellow safeword. The scene in this story is NOT nonconsensual!!!! But be warned that Aki does beg Asami to stop several times, in case that sort of thing is upsetting to you!
> 
> But please, never assume this! Talk things like this over carefully. Never, ever, ever ignore the pleas of a partner to stop!! And never, ever beg your partner to stop if you don't mean it UNLESS you've negotiated. The boy who cried wolf is a lesson for a reason. Talk to your partners!! If the thought of pleading for mercy you know will not come makes your tummy feel all funny, there's nothing wrong with that...WITH a trusted partner! Don't be stupid either! Don't give a stranger that kind of power. Get to know each other first.
> 
> Play safe and smart, and be neither a doormat or a boot.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

It’s about the 4th time he’s asked this today, as the packing continues. Akihito looks up from the cooler into which he’s shoving food, tossing his shaggy bangs out of his laughing hazel eyes.

“Of course I’m sure, Yoh. Just like the other 3 times you asked me. They deserve it. They take it for granted that we’re going to sit here like obedient little housewives while they gallivant all over the country having fun doing…” He flaps his hand in the air and wonders if they have enough pocky in there. “Whatever the fuck.” He ducks his head back down over his work so that Yoh won’t see the telling blush that blooms across his cheeks. Poor Yoh. All his life, all he’s ever thought about is doing what other people need him to do, what they want him to do. He’s never been _bad_ , and Akihito feels now that it is his sworn duty to make sure he gets that chance. He’s not stupid. He knows very well that Asami and Feilong’s revenge will be swift and certain. His dick twitches a little in his pants in anticipation. It’s gonna be great, and whatever the consequences, they’ll be worth it.

Yoh looks down at his young friend with a bit of a worried frown. He hopes Akihito isn’t getting in over his head with this escapade. But he understands that Aki has been chafing a little under his living conditions lately. Things have been really intense. Asami’s giving Akihito a lot more respect, and the boy loves it. He does, but he’s also worrying that he’s losing himself that much more, because when Asami treats him with said respect, Aki is even more inclined to throw himself at the compelling older man’s feet. He hasn’t rebelled against it in months, and Yoh sort of feels after everything Akihito has done for him, that it’s his sworn duty to make sure he gets that chance. He’s not stupid. He knows very well that Feilong and Asami’s revenge will be swift and certain. His dick twitches a little in his pants in anticipation. It’s going to be fun, and whatever the consequences, they’ll be worth it.

Aki disables the security system with the code, and they lug their equipment to the elevator. 4-man tent, 2 sleeping bags and air mattresses, camp chairs, lantern, fire starter, cookware, toasting forks, some sturdy rope and twine, flashlights, a bucket, trash bags, and various other assorted outdoor gear is assembled, checked, and double-checked and ready for duty. Akihito had made the list of what they’d need. Having been a scout is a little embarrassing to admit, but as the weekend for their runaway camping trip had approached, he’d grown more and more excited about it. He kind of hopes Asami doesn’t find them too fast, because he thinks it’s going to be a blast.

They avail themselves of Asami’s Land Rover and head for the hills, Aki chattering and laughing excitedly to Yoh the whole way as he drives calmly through the ever-present snarl of Tokyo traffic. Akihito bounces a little dizzyingly from subject to subject with no apparent pattern. Camping stories of his youth. The looks on Asami and FeiFei’s faces when they realize their lovers are gone. The many reasons Yoh needs this so badly (and how cute is it that he doesn’t realize they’re really doing this for _Aki_ , not for Yoh). Work anecdotes. Reasons this serves the other two men right. Food. Photography. Reassurances that Aki will tell Feilong this was all his idea.

Aki pats Yoh’s shoulder reassuringly. He’s been able to come up with plenty of bullshit reasons why this is a good idea. He wants his friend to believe they’re _not_ really doing this for Yoh, which of course they totally are. It takes close to 4 hours to reach the place Aki has chosen mostly for the reason that it’s known to have terrible cell signal. They’ll be harder to find that way. They unload the big 4wd and look around. It’s a national game reserve, and camping permits are hard to come by, due to several endangered species making their homes here. Aki had finagled it based on his credentials as a photographer, claiming to want to photograph some of said species. And he does plan to, but he intends to have fun too! They register with the park officials’ station several miles away, and are cleared to remain once Aki shows his permit to the ranger and provides ridiculous amounts of personal information, then return to set up camp.

Showing Yoh how to pitch a tent is hilarious, and gratifying. Aki flushes with pleasure when Yoh asks him for instructions for the 3rd time. It’s so rare for him to be the one with the expertise. It makes him feel about ten feet tall. In good time, their campsite is in readiness. Tent pitched and filled with their bedding, a line strung between 2 trees so they can hang things they don’t want animals to be able to reach as well as their lantern, a trash bag hung over a broken branch as Aki explains that they must leave the place even cleaner than they’d found it, a careful fire ring dug into the sparse grass that grows under the tall trees and lined with a circle of good-sized stones. There’s a bucket full of cold water from a nearby stream right next to it. All precautions taken to prevent a fire from spreading.

“Okay, let’s go gather firewood and get that started, then I’ll make some lunch. I’m starving!”

“We could just have sandwiches,” suggests Yoh, who’s more than a bit peckish himself.

“That’s against the rules,” says Aki solemnly.

“It is? Why?”

“You’ve got to get your campsite set up before you take a break,” explains Aki patiently. “It’ll be chilly tonight, and we won’t want to go hunting firewood in the dark, so we need to gather a nice big pile of it _now_ , and then we won’t have to worry about it again until tomorrow!”

“I see,” says Yoh, who doesn’t really, but he’s content to follow Akihito’s lead. Though the young man is often wont to talk big, it doesn’t appear he’s done so in regards to his camping experience. This site is beautiful; peaceful, unspoiled and private. Their supplies appear to be more than sufficient (he’s pretty sure they’ve brought enough for _at least_ four people, and wonders if that’s deliberate in any way). And their campsite, now that it’s almost complete, is well thought-out, tidy, and efficient. So he follows Akihito contentedly enough into the woods, listening with one ear as his partner in crime chatters about how they must take only deadfall and not cut down any wood for their fire. Not only will it kill the tree, but it won’t burn well and will smoke dreadfully since new wood is full of water and quite wet. With his other ear, as always, Yoh listens for trouble. None is coming. At least…not yet.

******************

“They’ve actually done it,” says Feilong in astonishment as he walks back through the concealed door at the rear of the playroom, returning from his search of the condo below. “They’ve really run away!”

“I told you they had,” smirks Asami, straightening from retrieving his “bug out” bag from the floor of his closet. He doesn’t care for the term, but it’s the one everyone in the habit of being prepared for potentially dangerous crises uses for them. He does have to admit it’s a lot faster to say than, ‘bag of things he knows he might need in an emergency of a potentially violent nature and keeps packed and ready in his closet.’ It contains a change of clothing (black fatigues and jump boots), weapons, first aid supplies, some extra ammunition, basic survival necessities, and a couple of days’ emergency food. Feilong and Yoh have them too.

“I wasn’t sure they had it in them. I thought Yoh would talk Aki out of it,” muses Fei, sitting on the edge of the bed and tossing his hair over one shoulder so he won’t sit on it. It also looks fetching, and he knows it, but then, almost every move Feilong makes is calculating even if it’s not malicious anymore.

“I was,” says Asami. “Akihito never backs down from a challenge, and once Yoh realized Aki needed a little rebellion now and then, I knew _he’d_ be in too. They’ve been played against each other. It was bound to happen.”

“Did Kirishima say where they’d gone?”

“He doesn’t know,” admits Asami a little reluctantly. That’s the part of this scenario he’s _not_ as amused by as he is the fact of their little rebellion. “They were careful not to make any plans he could overhear, and they waited for a weekend we’d taken both of my men with us, leaving Yoh to protect Akihito. They thought to turn off the cameras when they were ready to leave. I’ve reviewed the footage of them packing though, and they took camping gear, so they’re probably not in the city.”

“So we’ll use the GPS on their vehicle,” says Feilong, waving away his concern. Asami winces a little.

“They took the Land Rover,” he sighs. “Its GPS module is broken, and Suoh hasn’t replaced it yet.”

“Bad Suoh, no cookie,” says Feilong with a frown, thinking it through. “Well, we can triangulate their cell signals. You’ve got enough connections for that.”

“I’ve already called in a favor,” agrees Asami. “Now all we have to do is wait for him to get back to me.”

“I hate waiting,” mutters Feilong.

*******************

By the next morning, Yoh has to admit that this was a pretty good idea, the amount of trouble they’ll be in when they’re inevitably found notwithstanding. He’s never been camping, and never seen its appeal until now. He’d slept surprisingly well once he stopped bolting upright, ready for trouble at every little rustle and crack of a twig. He understands now why recordings of nature sounds are so often to be found as part of relaxation recordings. He’s learned the truism that so many campers know well; food prepared outside is about ten times tastier than the same meal prepared in a modern kitchen.

As he lays in the lightweight mesh hammock Aki had strung between conveniently spaced trees and dozes in and out, watching the pattern of sunlight sparkling through the leaves high above while Akihito is off somewhere in the forest with his camera, Yoh’s cell phone vibrates madly in his pocket. Warily pulling it out, he sees that he’s randomly managed to acquire a single tick of cell signal and he’s being notified that he has a dozen text messages the device has been unable to receive and 7 new voicemails for phone calls he hasn’t received either. He tries re-downloading some of the text messages and listening to his messages, but the fleeting moments of service have passed, and he’s signal-free again. His gut tightens and his cock stirs a little in his old, worn blue jeans at the thought of what Feilong will do to him. The anticipation of it surprises him in its intensity. Perhaps Aki-kun is right after all, and Yoh _is_ missing out on being bad. He winces a little internally on the tail end of that thought though, and hopes Feilong isn’t worried about him, or too angry once they’re found.

*******************

In the end, they have to resort to doing it the old-fashioned way. A man hunt. Asami will never admit it to Akihito, but he’s impressed. As the limo speeds out of the city, sleek and almost silent, he replays the events that led them here. It had been a casual conversation after dinner one night. Akihito, being a dreadful smart-ass as usual, had been duly threatened with a spanking to teach him to curb his tongue. He’d refused to cooperate.

“More fun for me,” Asami had agreed lazily, blowing a smoke ring to show off and winking at Feilong. “I like having to chase you.”

“O-oh yeah? Well…it’d just serve you right if I ran _away_ and you couldn’t find me, and you never caught me,” Aki had burst out defiantly. Asami had smirked at him and hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt, dragging him in for a kiss.

“There is nowhere,” he’d growled softly, “that you can go where I cannot find you.”

“I’d get Yoh to help me,” Aki had cried, crossing his arms and looking mulish.

“Hey, don’t drag me into this,” Yoh had warned, holding up his hands. Feilong had grabbed one and nibbled on his fingertips.

“That’s because you’re so well-behaved you’d never defy me, isn’t that right, my beautiful toy?” Feilong had purred.

“I’m not _that_ well-behaved,” the ex-assassin had protested, to Fei’s amusement.

“Oh yes you are,” he’d been assured. “You’re like a perfect angel. Never step out of line. If I didn’t think you were so pretty, and so much fun to torment, I’d almost have to say it was boring,” Feilong had mused teasingly. But Yoh had frowned, looking thoughtful.

“Yoh would help me,” Aki had continued stubbornly, “and we’d run off into the mountains like adventurers and you wouldn’t find us unless we wanted to be found.”

And so, he thinks it’s possible Akihito may have been right. After pulling some strings with his connection in the police force, irritating Kuroda to no end that he wouldn’t tell him _why_ he was tracing the two cell signals in question, they’d discovered where both phones had last been recorded. Then they’d vanished. Overhead imaging had shown the enormous nature preserve near the little town where they’d gotten fuel and picked up a few supplies. The website had said no camping, so Asami had been mystified until Kirishima had pointed out small print that informed scientists and nature photographers special short-term permits could be acquired for small expeditions.

Searching a park the size of Nikko isn’t going to be easy, though at least they can probably eliminate the areas of the park more visited by tourists, and the famous Toshogu shrine or onsen. The wildlife reserve parts of the park aren’t closed to tourists, but they’re less accessible. There are even sections that are closed, but if Akihito’s wrangled a photographer’s pass, he’d bet a large part of his sizeable fortune that’s where they are. 

Narrowing down the search is a matter of paying a visit to the Rangers’ station and making a generous donation. It’s a little annoying that they don’t know exactly where Aki and Yoh are, but he’s pretty sure the man isn’t lying, especially since the donation is in cash and Asami doesn’t ask for a receipt! Still, instead of tens of thousands of acres of park to search, they now only face a few thousand. And most of it has actual roads that are passable for the limo.

It isn’t until they’ve covered all of those twice that he admits to himself (and more to the point, admits to _Feilong_ ) that their wayward lovers have taken the Rover offroad. There are a few 4wd trails they’ve passed as they’ve driven slowly back and forth across the more isolated sections of the park, most of which are blocked by a steel cable that prohibits visitors from using them, marking them for park staff use only. Except for two, which bear signs that restrict them to visitors bearing permits only. 

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to go at the rest of it on foot,” he admits reluctantly, tapping on the glass separating the passenger compartment of the limo from the front seat. Suoh pulls over to the side of the road and stops. Feilong’s mouth falls open and he stares at Asami, aghast.

“You mean _hike_?” he gasps. Asami tries not to laugh. He really does. But the expression on Feilong’s face is too perfect. Chuckling, he pulls out the park map that is already starting to take on a distinctly dilapidated look despite the fact that they only picked it up a couple of hours ago. It has already been folded and unfolded to hone in on different sectors of the park at least a dozen times.

“It’s not going to kill you,” he chides, vastly amused, as he searches for the faint grey markings on the map that represent the off-road trails. He gives Suoh directions and then turns back to Feilong as they get back in motion. “I mean, you survived Tibet, didn’t you?” Feilong shoots him an aggrieved look.

“Asami,” he whispers, “you have no idea. I...I was slobbered on. By a _yak_! On my Saloman hiking boots. Do you know how much these boots cost, Asami?”

Asami glances down at the pair of Saloman Cosmic 4D 2 GTX hiking boots on his own feet and raises an eyebrow at Feilong. After all, it would be silly not to buy the best when you can afford it!

“ _More than a yak_! More than _three_ yaks,” cries Feilong.

“I can see that your sense of outrage still hasn’t recovered from that trip,” Asami says with a smirk. Feilong gives him a dirty look. “At least there aren’t any yaks in Nikko,” he says comfortingly, patting Feilong on the arm. 

They pull up at the first of the two off-road trails and get out of the limo. Asami crouches by the shoulder of the road and peers at the head of the trail. He’s no tracker, and he knows it, but the fact that the grass and dirt at the head of this trail hasn’t been disturbed in a while is apparent even to an untrained eye. Akihito and Yoh are really stacking up the reasons they’re going to be sorry they pulled this particular stunt. He’s damned if he’ll let his wayward little photographer know it, but he’d underestimated Aki. Dusting off his hands, he straightens and gets back into the limo. 

They hit paydirt with the second trail. That the little dirt road has been driven over quite recently is obvious. Tire tracks are sharply defined in the damp earth, and the grass and weeds that overlay the trail are crushed. With a triumphant and noticeably evil grin, Asami beckons Feilong to get out of the limo. This time he manages not to laugh at the dismayed expression on his lover’s face when Asami opens the trunk and pulls out two large, well-stuffed backpacks.

“What the hell did you do,” complains Feilong as Asami helps him on with the smaller of the two packs, “load up the entire play room into these things?”

Asami decides discretion is the better part of valor for the moment, and that if Feilong knew what else was in the packs, he might have a full scale mutiny on his hands before they’ve even laid eyes on their wayward lovers. He smiles enigmatically.

“Something like that,” he murmurs, shouldering his own pack. As he smirks at Feilong muttering and cursing about bugs and dirt, he hopes for Yoh’s sake that the runaways’ campsite isn’t too far down this trail.

And it isn’t. Not a mile down the track, Asami catches a glimpse of the Rover’s tail lights through some greenery and grabs Feilong’s arm. Silently, they lower the backpacks to the ground. Standing motionless for a few minutes, they both listen intently. Not hearing anything, Asami leans in close and whispers into Fei’s ear.

“Get close and see what you can see without being discovered. You’re stealthier than I.” Feilong nods and melts into the trees. Although he’s a city boy through and through, Feilong’s years of stringent training in martial arts, stealth, shadowing and other covert skills serve him well here too. He may not be attuned to some of the small issues related to moving silently in the woods as opposed to inside the silence of an enemy’s home at night, but the few times he causes leaves to rustle or twigs to snap are easily attributable to normal forest sounds. He waits, patient and nearly motionless, for Feilong’s return, ears carefully attuned to any sounds from the campsite ahead that he can’t see yet but believes to be there. 

A few minutes later, Feilong actually manages to almost startle him into jumping out of his skin when he rematerializes by Asami’s side by dropping out of a tree directly above him. Asami hasn’t been winning metaphorical games of chicken with business rivals for the past 10 years by letting a little jump scare surprise him, so he merely turns to look at Feilong curiously. But for his part, Feilong hasn’t rebuilt a powerful triad out of the ruins by being a shitty judge of character, and his eyes are sparkling. He is, however, wise enough to refrain from gloating.

“And?” says Asami coolly.

“The campsite is there,” says Feilong, just as coolly. “It looks really nice, actually. I’m surprised at Yoh. I didn’t think he knew much at all about camping. His only outdoors experience is what we have when we went on vacation a few months ago, and the expedition to Tibet...and we had sherpas for making camp and cooking the food and such.”

“It’s not Yoh,” muses Asami, smiling a little. “It’s Akihito.”

“ _Aki_?” says Feilong incredulously. “ _Our_ Aki? You haven’t seen the camp yet, Asami. It looks like a professional outdoorsman set it.” His face and tone are doubtful.

“He was a scout for years,” Asami offers by way of explanation. “He’s told us before. Remember the time he surprised the hell out of everyone by knowing all those ways to collect water where there’s no source?”

“Oh, that’s right! I’d forgotten. And...I have to admit I assumed he was exaggerating his abilities at least a little. I find myself...impressed in spite of my annoyance. Surprised...but impressed.”

“I’m not,” says Asami. “Surprised, I mean. You can tell when Aki’s exaggerating his abilities. He brags so loudly. He was quiet about this, and a little embarrassed. But go on.”

“Ah. Yes. Anyway, no one’s there. I don’t see or hear them anywhere in the vicinity. You… don’t suppose anything’s happened to them, do you?” Worry is apparent on Feilong’s face. It wasn’t long ago that he and Yoh had been taken by members of Baishe who had intended to torture and kill them both.

“I think it’s much likelier that they’ve gone off looking for subject matter for Akihito’s camera. You know how he’s always saying he likes the things he can capture in his viewfinder the best. He wouldn’t want to waste the opportunity to get some good images while he’s here. But we can find out quickly enough.” Saying this, Asami leans down and scoops up his backpack, then strides purposefully up to the tidy little campsite. Feilong hurries to catch up.

Dumping the pack beside the big SUV, he kicks one of the tires hard and then leans casually against the side of the vehicle when the alarm splits the tranquility of the forest with its shrill and strident tones. Feilong bursts out laughing for a moment, then quickly recovers his aplomb and leans back next to Asami. Thus they are both waiting, unsmiling and seemingly indifferent to the noise, when Akihito and Yoh burst out of the trees with panicked expressions on their faces at the thought of something bad happening to the vehicle they’ve stolen from Asami’s garage.

********

Akihito skids to a halt when he sees the two men leaning negligently against the side of the Land Rover while its alarm blares merrily away, rending the peace and quiet of the forest into pieces. His heart seizes in his chest when he lays eyes on Asami, looking for all the world like he chases Aki down in the middle of the wilderness every day, negligently breathtaking in dark cargo pants, hiking boots, a button-down chamois shirt and a dark green field coat. He takes a key fob out of his pocket and presses the button that silences the alarm. The look in his eyes belies his body language and there is the hint of a teasing smile at the corners of his mouth.

Those hooded, tiger eyes pin him to the spot and burn at him with a wildness that has the saliva drying up in his mouth and his breath hitching in his throat. He feels a tightening in his guts and becomes aware suddenly that his dick is so hard it _hurts_.

“Hello, Akihito,” purrs Asami. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you’re in right now, Yoh?” demands Feilong furiously. He’s not even trying to pull off Asami’s calm. Aki feels a momentary qualm that Feilong is really angry, until he takes a closer look and recognizes the sparkle in Fei’s snapping black eyes. Still, Akihito is well acquainted with how malicious Feilong can be when he’s feeling vengeful, and it’s taken them close to 36 hours to find him and Yoh. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard, stepping in front of Yoh when his friend opens his mouth to respond to Feilong’s question.

“It wasn’t Yoh’s fault,” he cries hotly. “The whole thing was my idea! You can’t...don’t be angry at him, Feilong. He...he came along to keep me safe. I pushed him into it!”

“No, he didn’t,” says Yoh calmly, gently nudging Akihito the the side to stand next to him. “I wanted to come, nobody made me.”

“Why don’t you both save your breath,” suggests Asami mildly. “We all know you’re both grown men, capable of making up your own minds. You’re equally culpable for this harebrained little stunt, and you’ll pay for it equally.” He lifts one hand and holds it out towards Akihito, who finds himself stepping towards it as though drawn by an invisible and unbreakable cord. He pauses before he takes the last step, fingers already outstretched towards Asami’s hand.

“A-Asami,” he whispers, suddenly frightened, because he can’t really read the expression on Asami’s face. “I didn’t...We weren’t trying to...I didn’t mean to make you...please...don’t be mad?”

Asami’s terrifyingly good poker face softens a little, and the dangerous smirk playing at his lips evolves into an amused smile. He closes the gap between them and takes Aki’s hand, tugging gently to pull him off-balance and into powerful arms.

“Akihito,” he says softly, murmuring into Aki’s shining, messy hair, “I’m not angry. Feilong and I had as much a part in making this happen as you or Yoh did. When we teased you about it at dinner that night, I knew perfectly well it was bait you couldn’t refuse.”

“You mean you _manipulated_ me?” cries Akihito, suddenly struggling (albeit ineffectually) to get away. “You asshole! Bastard! Let go of me!” Failing to free himself, he changes tactics and begins trying very determinedly to kick Asami, which the man avoids with depressing ease.

“Don’t you think you’re in enough trouble already,” says Asami, hauling Akihito tightly against his body. Aki bangs on his chest with his small, useless fists and tears well up in his eyes. 

“Screw you,” he cries. “Screw you for always having to control everything, and for swallowing up everything I am and for always thinking you know everything. You’re everywhere, and in everything, and I can’t even remember who I am anymore, I’m only yours, and just when I thought I...I might’ve done something you didn’t expect, gotten to have something of my own, marched to my own fucking music for once…now...now you tell me the whole thing was your goddamn _idea_? Well screw you!”

Asami goes very still and doesn’t say anything for a long time. Akihito stops pounding on him because it starts to feel kind of stupid when the man isn’t trying to stop him. His fists clench in the front of Asami’s field jacket and he sobs. His lover’s big, strong hands let go of his arms and slide gently up and down his back, stroking him soothingly.

“Here now,” he murmurs into Aki’s hair. There’s an odd tone in his voice, so Akihito peers up at him suspiciously. Asami looks…sad. “Aki...I’m sorry. I...didn’t know you felt that way. I’ve tried not to be as...high handed with you...as I used to be...for a while now. I didn’t encourage this little...adventure to manipulate you. It looked like you were going to back out, and I really thought it would be fun. For both you and Yoh, but especially for Yoh.”

“That’s...that’s what I thought too,” says Aki, his voice muffled in the front of Asami’s shirt. “He’s never had an adventure.”

“Indeed he has not. And more than that…”

“What, you thought I needed it too?” mutters Akihito sullenly, resentment flaring again.

“What? No. Don’t be absurd. You’ve had more adventure than my blood pressure can handle! I thought it would be...fun.”

“I don’t need you to decide what’s gonna be fun for me, Asami!”

“Not for _you_ , silly boy,” says Asami, exasperated. “For _me_!”

“You?!”

“Yes...to see how long it took to track you down.”

“Not very long, obviously,” sighs Aki bitterly.

“What? Are you serious? Akihito...I’ll be honest with you. I believed I’d be able to snap you up within a couple of hours. I admit it. Feilong and I laughed about it. How mad you’d be when you couldn’t even evade us for an afternoon. I had to call in a favor from Kuroda!”

Aki raises his head and peers up at Asami suspiciously, as if trying to decide whether Asami’s just trying to make him feel better, but the chagrin on his lover’s face convinces him.

“You mean...you really couldn’t find us on your own?”

“We really couldn’t,” promises Asami. “And just so you know, you won’t be keeping your phone. I’m buying you a satellite phone so I’ll be able to track you down anywhere and everywhere you go from now on.” 

“Ha!” cries Aki, his sour mood vanishing like morning mist before the sun. “You only found us because you _cheated_! That’s _awesome_! Yoh, did you hear? They had to cheat to find us! We really fooled them!”

“I wouldn’t brag so hard about that if I were you, Aki-kun,” purrs Feilong menacingly. “And we did not _cheat_. There were no parameters set down as rules for how we were to find you. We used any and all means necessary, a fact for which you are shortly to be very sorry.”

Ignoring Feilong, Aki does a little victory dance, throwing his hands in the air and spinning in delighted circles.

“I did it! I did it! I totally fooled you!”

“To be fair, you had help,” sneers Feilong. Yoh stops him.

“No,” he says softly, laying his hand on Feilong’s shoulder. “I was no help whatsoever. I only drove the getaway vehicle.” Feilong looks very much as though he’d like to challenge this, but Yoh continues. “What I know about camping wouldn’t fill a thimble, let alone a tea cup. I’m not just trying to make him feel better. Every moment of this was Akihito’s plan.”

“Don’t think that lets you off the hook for any of it,” says Feilong darkly.

“I don’t. I wouldn’t want it to,” says Yoh, blinking in surprise. Feilong smirks and stands up on tiptoes to murmur into his ear.

“You know, you _could_ try to sound a little more properly terrified,” he hisses. Yoh’s ears turn pink. He turns his head to the side so that he and Feilong’s lips are almost touching.

“I am properly terrified,” he confesses, one corner of his lips quirking. “For the sake of all that’s holy, Feilong, you brought _luggage_! I’ve never...not known what to expect before. I’ve been about to jump out of my skin for almost two days. I’m so hard right now I’m about to come in my pants, but I’m still freaking out.”

Feilong closes the distance between them and kisses him savagely. Yoh moans softly into the other man’s mouth and Feilong makes a small sound of satisfaction before capturing Yoh’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down firmly.

“Good,” he mutters between his teeth before letting go. Yoh’s lip throbs with the beat of his heart and he puts his fingers to it gingerly, feeling the slight swelling. He closes his eyes when he licks away the tiny smear of blood. Feilong purrs in satisfaction.

Asami allows Akihito a few moments of triumph before he grabs him in mid-celebration and hauls the smaller man up against his body. Aki yelps a little in affronted surprise. Asami fists his hand in his errant boy’s hair and yanks his head back.

“Yes,” he growls warningly, “you’re very clever. And now it’s time to pay the piper, Aki-kun. You’ve got a lot to answer for.”

“O-oh come on, Asami,” quavers Akihito nervously, “don’t be a sore loser…”

“I wouldn’t,” says Asami coolly, “gloat about that anymore if I were you. I have you _now_ , my little escape artist, and I promise you we’ve had plenty of time to devise restraints you won’t be getting out of before we’ve finished with you.”

“Wh-what are you going to do?” whispers Aki, his mouth going dry at the look of resolve on his lover’s face.

“Well,” muses Asami, glancing at Feilong and sharing an amused look with him, “we were going to truss you up like cooked geese and drag you back to Tokyo, but I’m afraid you’ve made us wait far too long for revenge, so we’re going to punish you. Here. And now.” 

Akihito gulps and looks helplessly at Yoh, who isn’t really much help. He looks helplessly back and spreads his hands.

“Feilong,” says Asami smoothly, “would you be so kind as to fetch our bags? I don’t trust this one not to make a run for it, and I’m dead certain Yoh will obey if you tell him to stay put.”

“Hey!” Akihito’s cry of protest is hot, but it has an air of real protest to it. Asami looks at him in surprise. “I’m not a...a...traitor! I wouldn’t try to escape and leave Yoh to face the music alone! What kind of an asshole do you think I am?”

Asami considers him for a moment, then nods.

“You’re right, Akihito. I apologize for impugning your honor,” he says, inclining his head. Then, in a show of trust, he turns his back on Aki and strolls over to pick up the larger of the two backpacks. He and Feilong carry both to the little folding picnic table Aki and Yoh have set up near the fire. Unzipping first one, and then the other, Asami starts to pull things out of each bag, setting them on the table. “I think the first thing is to restrain our little runaways so they can’t try to avoid their punishment, don’t you?” he asks Feilong, who looks up at the surrounding trees with a frown.

“I agree, but I don’t see anywhere we can restrain them the way we talked about,” muses Feilong, frowning a little and biting his lip.

“That won’t be a problem,” smirks Asami, turning to Akihito and Yoh, who are watching them as though mesmerised. “Come here,” he says softly, crooking a finger at them.

Glancing a little guiltily at one another, Aki and Yoh shuffle reluctantly closer.

“Asami,” whines Aki, with what he probably intends as a wheedling, coaxing smile, “you’re not really gonna do this _here_ are you? Wh-what if someone comes by?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Asami is quick to reassure him. “We’ve left Suoh at the head of the trail to make sure we’re not disturbed.” Akihito’s small whimper of distress would seem to indicate that this is not altogether reassuring. Ignoring him, Asami fishes in one of the pockets of the largest backpack. “Ah! Here we are,” he says triumphantly, pulling out what at first looks like a jumbled tangle of silver chain. The jumble quickly resolves itself into two pairs of nipple clamps when shaken slightly. The kind with the little screws that allow the tightness of their grip to be adjusted. Aki swallows again.

“I’m afraid these are going to be somewhat crueller to _you_ , my naughty little toy,” says Feilong, not sounding sorry about it at all. “At least,” he grins over his shoulder at Akihito, “until either of you tries to pull away.”

“What do you…?” Aki starts, but then subsides when Asami whips a knife out of his pants and snaps open the blade. Humming cheerfully, he slices the smaller man’s t-shirt off his body. Aki gasps in protest, and his nipples pebble in the cool air of the forest. He hears Yoh gasp as well, and glances over to see that Feilong has done the same. He’s both too aroused and too nervous to protest the loss of the t-shirt. It hadn’t been one of his favorites anyway. Feilong pulls out two pairs of wrist cuffs while Asami advances on Akihito. Before he can even consider backing away, Asami has him by the back of the neck and is kissing him deeply. Unprepared for such an erotic assault, Aki whines helplessly into the kiss, then yelps a little when he feels the weight of the first clamp dangle from his left nipple. He hadn’t noticed, because Asami hasn’t secured it to his flesh, but to the silver loop of his piercing. The other clamp is left dangling, spinning as it hangs somewhere near the crotch of his jeans, which are now a lot tighter than they were when he put them on this morning. One clamp of the second pair is secured to his other ring and left hanging. He frowns down at them and opens his mouth to ask why this is so when the conundrum is abruptly made terrifyingly clear.

Feilong shoves Yoh closer to Aki, then leans down to pluck up one of the dangling clamps. Smirking evilly, he leans down and takes Yoh’s right nipple in his mouth, the black silky waterfall of his hair hanging almost to the forest floor. Yoh groans throatily and lets his head fall back, crying out a little when Feilong obviously applies his teeth. By the time Fei rights himself, Yoh’s nipple is dark and so tight it looks almost painful. Deftly, Feilong applies the clamp and turns the little screw until it bites cruelly into Yoh’s poor nipple. 

“Fuck,” whispers Akihito as Feilong’s earlier comment becomes alarmingly clear when Yoh flinches backwards as Feilong’s mouth closes over his other nipple. The clamps don’t hurt Aki’s piercings a bit. He’s used to weights being hung from them, so the tug of the clamp is pleasant to him rather than uncomfortable, the way the hard pinch of the clamps are to Yoh. But if they move too far apart, they’ll risk yanking out poor Akihito’s nipple rings. He whimpers.

“Simple, but elegant,” says Asami, coming up behind him and spanning Aki’s hips with his powerful hands. Aki can feel from the heat of his body that he’s taken off the field coat and button down and is wearing only a very snug t-shirt now. He moans helplessly and leans his head back against Asami’s chest. His heartless lover grins down into his face. “You’ll have to take your punishment like a good boy, won’t you, naughty pet?”

“You sick bastard,” whispers Akihito. But he can’t quite keep the note of admiration out of his voice. Poor Yoh just whimpers. Grinning sadistically, Feilong buckles wrist restraints onto both of them, then fastens their arms around each other’s necks. Unfortunately, their arms don’t hold them close enough together to keep the insidious little clamps from tugging cruelly at sensitive nipples if they flinch too much, or move very much at all. They are as immobilised by their mutual desire not to hurt each other...or themselves...as they would have been were they trussed to a cross inside the hidden playroom!

“You should thank Feilong for the nipple clamps,” chuckles Asami with absolutely no remorse. “ _I_ was going to use cock rings.”

Glaring at him, Aki decides to get a little revenge on them both and pulls Yoh close, pressing their lean bodies together and laying his head on the other man’s shoulder, sighing and letting out a soft little whine. Yoh’s shoulders shake a little as he suppresses his laughter, returning the embrace and giving Feilong wide, innocent eyes. Feilong narrows his gaze at them in response, but Asami just laughs.

“Let’s see how you feel about rubbing that cute little body up against another man when you’re naked,” he purrs maliciously, reaching around Akihito to open the button on his jeans. Roughly, he yanks them down the boy’s hips and thighs. Aki has to lift his feet to have them pulled the rest of the way off or risk being knocked off of them, an eventuality he doesn’t even want to think about. Ever quick on the uptake, Feilong does the same to Yoh. Poking out his bottom lip stubbornly, Aki refuses to let go of his friend, but he can see the discomfort in Yoh’s eyes at the sudden proximity of their now unprotected private parts, their underwear having been pulled down along with their pants, so he pulls back a little, sighing in defeat.

Feilong steps behind Yoh with something in his hands that Aki doesn’t see, but he starts to get nervous when Yoh stiffens and then bites his lip, letting out a low, ragged moan. The sharp scent of mint fills the air. Aki tries to crane his head around when he feels Asami behind him, but it’s depressingly ineffective. Warm hands spread his cheeks and he feels something cool and slippery on his hole. 

“Ah-Asami...what are you...AHH!” cries Akihito when his anus is suddenly forced open by the slick intrusion of a good-sized plug. As Asami works it roughly into his writhing body, he feels the tender tissues of his asshole start to tingle. He hears Yoh groaning softly and glances at the other man. A fine sheen of sweat beads Yoh’s upper lip and brow. When the widest part of the plug suddenly forces his hole open wide, Akihito yelps in shock when whatever has been used to lubricate the plug sends fire blazing up his poor, sensitive bottom.

“Just a little something to make sure you pay attention,” laughs Asami, not sounding in the least concerned for Akihito’s pain. Aki shakes his head, starting to panic a little as the heat in his nether region mounts. Asami’s hand on the back of his neck stills his sudden trembling. “Shh. Akihito. It’s only peppermint extract, some ginger juice, and a few drops of pepper oil in regular, water-based lubricant. It will burn and sting your naughty little hole, but it won’t harm you. You have my word.”

Aki whimpers and leans back against Asami a little, relaxing as his fear evaporates, even though he whines when the plug nudges the rest of the way inside and his hole closes tightly around the flange, burning and tingling as the oils added to the lube irritate sensitive tissues. 

“Ohh, Asami,” he whimpers, turning his head to the side, rubbing his cheek against the cotton of Asami’s shirt, stretched taut over his powerful chest. “It hurts.”

“Mm,” agrees Asami, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, fingers teasing around Aki’s hip to gently stroke his rampant erection. “I can tell how much you hate it.”

“Won’t you….ngh...won’t you please take it out? I’ll be so _good_ ,” whispers Aki earnestly, rubbing his little round backside against the front of his lover’s pants and moaning softly. “Ohh, I promise!”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” Asami smirks as he steps back, giving Aki’s bottom a sharp slap with the palm of his hand. Akihito pouts.

“Let’s get started, don’t you think, Feilong? We’ve been playing around with these two long enough,” says Asami, grinning over Akihito’s head at Feilong, who grins back.

“I quite agree!”

Aki peers up into Yoh’s face, a little anxiously, because it’s always been a simple fact that Yoh has never wanted anything more than to make Feilong happy. His love and pure devotion have always been really beautiful to the young photographer, even if a little mystifying. Yoh just doesn’t do things like this. And whatever Akihito’s motivation, Yoh had agreed to it because he’d asked. He bows his head, flushing in shame.

“I’m sorry, Yoh,” he whispers. Yoh’s hands tighten on the back of his neck, and he raises his head in surprise at the force of it. Yoh is glaring at him quite fiercely.

“No,” he says firmly. “Akihito, you will not do this to yourself. I wanted to do this. You were _right_ to convince me. I’ve never done anything...reckless...just because it sounded fun. And I’ve...I’ve wanted to know what it was like...to be bad...a little...for a long time, but I didn’t know how to do it without...actually pissing Feilong-sama off.”

“I _am_ pissed off,” protests Feilong hotly. “A fact with which you’re shortly to become well acquainted!”

Yoh rolls his eyes a little, and Akihito reflects privately that it’s probably a really good thing Feilong doesn’t see it.

“No you’re not,” says Yoh patiently. “I realize it’s part of the...of the game. But if you were angry, we wouldn’t be standing here...clamped to each other like this. We’d be packed up in the limo riding back to Tokyo amid a very tense silence. Not that I think I’m going to suffer for it any less,” he adds quickly when Feilong makes a very dangerous sound. “But you’re having too much fun. And….Akihito is feeling too guilty for less than truth.”

Feilong turns his attention from his astonishingly impertinent lover to look more closely at Akihito. The fire in his eyes softens and he reaches out to lift Aki’s chin gently with his fingertips.

“Yoh is quite right,” he says softly. “I’m not angry. He won’t suffer any less for the fact that this is the most fun I’ve had in months. I hope you’ll come up with something as wonderful for me the next time we get to play together, Ototo.”

Aki’s eyes widen at the sincerity in Feilong’s voice. He glances between his somewhat capricious lover and his friend and the worry on his face slowly falls away, to be replaced by a tentative but sincere smile.

“Okay?” asks Yoh, smiling back.

“Okay,” responds Akihito, letting go of his chagrin and his worries. He hears Asami clear his throat and shivers.

“If we’re all finished with our little greeting card moment?” he says with some asperity. Aki giggles, which probably isn’t the smartest choice ever, considering.

“S-sorry,” he says, biting his lip. “Ah. Thank you, F-Feilong. I’m ready, Asami.” And it’s true. The excitement of the chase, the thrill of the danger inherent in being at the mercy of a vengeful and very creative...and very Dominant...lover like Asami, which had been dampened somewhat by his concerns about Yoh, hits him now full force. The butterflies are back in his tummy, and the beat of passion in his blood is hotter than it ever was when he’d cut school or trespassed as a heedless little thug. This is more fun, and more exciting, than any of that could have ever been. He bites his lip once more, but in desire this time, and moans softly when he hears the unmistakable sound of Asami unfastening his belt and slowly pulling it through the loops.

“How generous of you,” growls Asami softly into his ear. His skin pebbles at the sound. His reaction to the silky, dangerous threat implicit in the tone is atavistic, almost Pavlovian in the way he’d like nothing more than to sit up and beg at the tone, mouth watering. How he loves Asami like this, though he’ll probably never admit it. Menacing, violent, threatening. He’s undiluted sex and danger in their most potent combination, and Aki is addicted to the taste.

Hot pain explodes across the cheeks of his bottom as Asami lays down the first stroke of the belt. He hears an echoing crack, and Yoh gasps loudly. They both flinch, lost in the sensation, momentarily forgetting themselves. Aki’s soft cry ramps up into an agonized scream as the chain yanks sharply on the rings through his nipples. Yoh’s pained, answering cry isn’t quite as sharp, but he definitely feels it too. They rock back together, and Yoh pants out an apology. After all, the clamps won’t do the same kind of damage to him as they will to Akihito if they’re yanked apart! 

“Paying attention now?” chuckles Asami heartlessly. Whimpering at the throb in his chest, Aki nods fervently. This punishment is going to be even worse than he’d ever imagined. He won’t be able to lose himself in it, not if he wants to remain...intact. Ohh, it’s not fair! Asami’s using the belt he’d worn the night they’d flown to Hong Kong for an extremely long-distance booty call, and Fei and Aki, along with Uncle Ryu, had been born. It is thick and sturdy, much heavier than the slim and supple dress belts he usually wears. In moments, the entire surface of Akihito’s poor backside is stinging, reddening under the relentless strap. Trembling, he stands as still as he can, throwing his head back and crying out.

“Ah! Ah...Asami,” he yelps. Strangely, despite the effort he’s gone to in trying to evade capture, now that Asami and Feilong have him and Yoh at their mercy, there’s nothing in him that wants to fight this. It has been, in the immortal words of another boy who refused to grow up, a _very_ good game, and he’s content with...no, if he’s honest with himself (and he tries to be now, more than he used to), he’s _thrilled_ with the outcome. The knowledge that Asami will always come for him sits, warm and sure, under his rib cage, filling his heart with surety. 

“Going to beg me to stop?” hums Asami into his ear, wicked humor in his voice.

“N-no...oh, no,” pants Aki. “Well...probably later. B-but...Asami… _more_!”

There’s a rather lengthy pause, during which Akihito eventually starts to get a little nervous. He opens his eyes and turns his head to try to get a look at Asami, who meets him halfway and captures his mouth in a deep and drugging kiss. His tongue and teeth lay claim to Aki’s mouth, a soft growl trickling down the boy’s throat.

“Every time I think I’ve got you figured out,” says Asami a little breathlessly when they part, “you manage to surprise me.”

“I’m...sorry?” mutters Aki, confused.

“No,” murmurs Asami, kissing him again, briefly. “Never stop. I thought I knew what this was about, here, today. You’ve changed my mind.”

“You...you’re still gonna punish me?” cries Aki anxiously. The sound of Feilong whipping Yoh with his own belt doesn’t slow, but he can tell both of them are listening. Feilong perhaps more attentively than Yoh, but then...Yoh’s understandably a little distracted.

“This isn’t punishment,” chuckles Asami. “It’s...we’ll call it your forfeit for getting caught. Don’t worry, little pet, I intend to make you scream. Oh, but Aki…”

“Hngh?” gasps the photographer, writhing (if rather carefully) at the thick tone of promise in Asami’s gorgeous, deep voice.

“I’m going to make you feel...so...good.”

The belt goes back to work, but it’s different now, somehow. The flash of heat at impact still makes him whimper and cry out, but it’s less sharp, somehow. Asami almost caressingly torments his soft flesh, the pain layering on a bit at a time. When the strap cracks across the backs of his legs, Aki welcomes it, spreading his feet apart. The kiss of leather on the tender skin of his inner thighs makes him wail in pain, but the sting of it thrills him. Adrenaline and endorphins sing through his body. He wants to shake off the restraints and the clamps and climb Asami like one of the huge old trees that surround him, but he also never wants his lover to stop doing what he’s doing now. Fortunately, Asami is in no hurry.

Yoh moans loudly at a particularly hard stroke from the belt Feilong is using to chastise him. There’s some surprise in the tone, and Feilong grins ferociously at the sound of it. He puts his back into the lashes a little. Even though it is true that he’s not actually angry at Aki or Yoh for running away, he doesn’t intend to rob his lover of this experience. Their little game with Yoh and Aki’s pretend arguing which had culminated in Asami’s bedroom with a couple of bamboo switches and followed up by some extremely satisfying sex had been but a tiny taste of what consequences feel like. 

He finds it endlessly entertaining that Akihito and Yoh are each firmly convinced they’ve engaged in this little game for the other’s benefit, but he’s rather of the opinion that Akihito is the more correct of the two. While he understands that Aki needs his little rebellions to reassure himself he’s not becoming Asami’s kept boy, those are becoming fewer and farther between as their relationship evolves and matures. Yoh, on the other hand, feels no desire to rebel against Feilong, as their relationship’s balance of power has always managed to ebb and flow easily. Yoh’s devotion is complete, breathtaking in its depth and sincerity. He’s gorgeous to Feilong when he submits, for he does it fully and as easily as taking his next breath. And he is stunning in his dominance when he exerts it, for though his is a quiet power, it is implacable, and he can turn Feilong into a quivering mess in quite short order. 

But for all that he is, and all he brings to their relationship, Yoh has missed out on many things in his relatively short and frighteningly dangerous life. He’s been no stranger to violence since he was far too young to know so much, killing to survive when most boys are thinking only of video games and anime and sports heroes (not that Feilong had ever really been into those things either, but he recognizes the lack in his own upbringing as well...yet another reason they are so well-suited). Yoh has never been bad. He’s never yelled at a parent or sassed a teacher. He’d kept his nose clean in school so he’d be able to work the streets to feed his family, staying off the radar of teachers or social workers. Though much of his life has been one of crime, it’s held nothing of boyish rebellion or wild oats. He’s never gone joyriding, or snuck into a movie. He’s never crept back into his house past curfew after a long makeout session with a girl- or boyfriend. He’s never called in sick to work because he was out too late the night before, partying. He’s never made up a convenient funeral to take a long weekend vacation. He’s never even gotten a parking ticket. 

So Feilong intends to make the switching he’d given his dear lover those months ago look like a walk in the park, because Yoh’s eyes had sparkled with something like mischief when Feilong had secured the restraints to his wrists, and he intends to make sure his naughty boy gets more than his money’s worth! Yoh’s capacity for pain was something of a surprise to him, not that he could endure it, for Feilong has no doubts about his lover’s ability to withstand torture, but the level at which he’s capable of _enjoying_ it. Therefore, he doesn’t beat around the bush. Yoh wants to know what it’s like to feel punished. The muscles in Feilong’s deadly, graceful body flex as he pivots from the hip, laying into Yoh’s very nice ass with more force than he’s used before. Yoh throws his head back and cries out.

“AH! Fe...Feilong-sama! I’m sorry,” he cries out. 

“That’s funny,” Feilong grunts as he slashes the leather across Yoh’s shoulders this time, “you don’t sound sorry. You don’t look sorry either!”

Yoh does his best to look contrite, but his rather insistent erection and the fact that he can’t seem to bring himself from _smiling_ between Feilong’s blows rather ruin the effect. Feilong really can’t remember whose idea this had been in the first place, but they’re to be commended. Except, he thinks waspishly to himself, Akihito’s going to get paid back a little bit on Fei’s own time at some point in the future for his choice in locale. There may not be yak drool on his boots, but there’s a distinct itching sensation on his left forearm that he’s pretty sure is an insect bite of some kind. Metaphorically reading Yoh the riot act at the end of a sturdy leather strap may be fun, but he’s awfully glad they’ll be heading back to the city soon. What kind of sensible person voluntarily chooses to sleep on the ground under a flimsy little nylon dome when there’s a perfectly luxurious penthouse just a few hours away?

Although he’d avoided it for the first part of Akihito’s very thorough whipping with his belt, Asami starts to aim for the flange of the plug in the whimpering little photographer’s bottom after Aki is good and hot all over...in more ways than one. He cries out loudly when the thick strap cracks down across the center of his cheeks, driving the plug deeper inside him and causing the burn to flare merrily.

“AH! OH! Hah...A...Asami please,” he mewls, his hips working helplessly at the renewed burn in his tight, aching hole.

“But of course,” chuckles Asami, doing it even harder. Poor Akihito howls and his back arches. He remembers the clamps just in time and subsides, trembling. 

“No, no, oh please,” he whimpers. Oh Gods, why does it feel so good to beg this man for mercy? Why is it that knowing Asami will do whatever the fuck he wants anyway makes Aki so hard he wants to cry. He sort of thinks it’s a lot like the knowledge that Asami will always come for him. Asami will also always do this to him, turn him into this quivering, sobbing, needful, desperate little boy who receives his so richly deserved reward...whatever Asami has decided that will be. It is out of Aki’s hands, and all he has to do is….let go. 

His head falls back and his eyes drift closed even as tears prick at their corners, welling up to spill down his cheeks. 

“Stop, stop, please...oh please stop,” he whispers, crying softly as the belt licks at the base of the plug again. There’s a pause as Asami threads the belt back through its loops. For about a split second, Akihito starts to worry that this is the one time Asami’s going to listen to him, but he shakes it off and waits, his ass and thighs throbbing, his tight hole burning and sore, his cock aching and nipples throbbing. Adrift on a sea of sensation, he moans again as his lover’s body supports him from behind, lips brushing the back of Aki’s neck. Something flat and cool rubs small circles on his blazing backside.

“Please stop isn’t a safeword,” whispers Asami, his lips moving softly against Aki’s skin. Akihito rocks back against his powerful body as best he can without tugging against the clamps.

“Cause I don’t really want you to stop,” he whispers back. Asami chuckles. Aki frowns a little. “But I won’t do it anymore if you...if it’s bad…”

“Shh. Beg as much as you like, Aki-kun,” growls the older man softly, one hand coming up to card through Aki’s hair, and then to tug his head back for another kiss. “I love your pleas, your sweet voice begging for mercy. It isn’t bad. You’re never bad, my beautiful boy. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Ever.”

“‘Kay,” sighs Akihito happily. “Oh...you too. Y’know?” Asami goes still and quiet for another long moment, and Aki feels a tiny tremor shake the powerful body pressed tightly against his own.

“I...do now,” replies Asami, his voice strangely quiet, thick with some emotion Akihito can’t name. He’s struck again with a sharp pang in his chest by how rare it is that he tells this astonishing, brutal, exquisitely gorgeous man how he feels. It isn’t what they do, the two of them, and yet…

“Asami,” he whispers. “I want you so bad. But please…”

“Not yet,” finishes Asami.His lips brush Akihito’s neck again, then he bites the soft, fair skin sharply. Aki moans wantonly and grinds his reddened bottom against Asami’s crotch, gratified to find the other man rock hard inside his perfectly fitted cargo pants. Asami growls again and steps back a little. 

The identity of the something cool and hard resolves itself abruptly into the flat back of a wide, oval hairbrush when he brings it down with a sharp crack on Aki’s bright red bottom. He yelps at the sharp sting. Within minutes the tears are back in his eyes, though his brain remains as solidly in orbit as ever. The hot flares of pain have him sobbing after another dozen solid spanks, some of which land on the backs of his thighs, but it feels good to let go. He cries unabashedly, no tinge of shame in what he shows this man. With every volley of hard, stinging blows, he begs and begs Asami not to spank him anymore. He promises to be good, to be so good Asami will never have to punish him again. Asami laughs and spanks him harder. Akihito’s pleas, after all, are a little hard to take seriously when in between his pleas for mercy he sometimes forgets that he’s supposed to be properly contrite and begs Asami _not_ to stop.

This is a side of his pet he’s never seen, and Asami finds himself more utterly charmed than he thinks he’s ever been in his life. Outside the influence of drugs or hours of painstaking work, Akihito has never been this honest in his response, never come to Asami’s hand so easily, so naturally. He’s pretty sure it was his admission that he hadn’t been able to locate the runaways on his own that had done part of it. If this is what he gets for the trouble, he’s going to seriously have to consider letting the boy win a little more often. Aki moans wantonly at a particularly hard spank and Asami’s cock twitches insistently in his pants. He’s...actually starting to get tired of ignoring its demands. He huffs out a soft laugh and glances over Aki’s shoulder to see how Feilong’s getting along with his own miscreant.

“Do you...think you’ve been...properly punished?” growls Feilong. Yoh’s shoulders, ass and thighs are a mass of thick welts from the strap, and while Feilong would rather die than admit it, his arm is starting to get tired. He wipes the back of his arm across his forehead to swipe irritably at the sweat there and tries to catch his breath.

“No,” whispers Yoh, his voice gone hoarse from shouting. “Please, Feilong-sama… _more_!”

Feilong allows himself the luxury of staring openmouthed at the monster he’s created for the space of a couple of heartbeats, then his lovely black eyes narrow with determination. More, is it? Well, they’d just see about that. He tells himself he’s whirling dramatically rather than flouncing when he spins and marches over to where the two backpacks lean against the little picnic table. Pulling out something he’d never have imagined he’d use for something like this, he marches back over to Yoh and shows it to him.

Feilong’s quirt is a thing of beauty, a work of art gifted to him by Asami some months ago, and worked until it was ready for use, but it has yet to see such use. Far from the crude, vicious things used by those smelly American cowboys, this quirt was crafted by a master Australian whip maker. From its rounded, shot-loaded butt down to the knot it is expertly braided of two different tones of natural leather. Sometimes Feilong likes the flash of colored leather, but this toy needs no such ornamentation. The pattern of the two slightly different browns is subtle, but beautiful. At the business end, however, the quirt ceases to be beautiful and becomes the venomous snake it’s meant to be. Twin tails of quarter-inch thick rawhide trail down 18 inches from the knot. The body of the short whip isn’t made for practical application. It is somewhat stiff, but pliable, and functions much the same way the spearthrowers of old did, by adding force and momentum to the strength the human arm is able to generate on its own. And Feilong’s arms are capable of a lot of force.

He trails the falls down Yoh’s shuddering, sweat damp body and sweetly enquires whether his lover wouldn’t like to change his mind. Yoh shakes his head and looks over his shoulder at Feilong, his dark eyes clouded with lust and pain, and begs for more again.

“Just remember that you asked for this,” says Feilong softly, leaning in to capture Yoh’s lips in a quick kiss. Yoh whines softly when he ends it, but doesn’t try to reach for more, ever mindful of the clamps tugging softly at his nipples. Softly, so long as he doesn’t move too much. 

Feilong draws the quirt back and eyes his target carefully, then lets it fly. The lashes make a deceptively soft splat sound as they slash across Yoh’s shoulderblades. Yoh throws his head back and howls. A dark weal appears almost as if by magic across his skin. Damn if it doesn’t look pretty on the red of his skin. Feilong pauses for a moment, considering. Testing his memories for signs of pain or panic. The sight of the mark on his lover reminds him of the way his own skin had looked in a few places when his relatives had beaten him. He can feel the scars on his back pull a little when he wields the quirt. After they’d broken him, they’d have moved on to Yoh, just to hurt Feilong a little more before they murdered his lover.

But there’s nothing. Inside his head is peaceful, not the way it had been the first time he and Yoh had been intimate after they’d both healed enough. He’d come damn close to being unable to perform, the terror that Yoh would be unable to get past Feilong’s abuse of his body turning his bowels to ice water at the thought. Yoh had patiently but very determinedly demonstrated how wrong Feilong was, mostly by going down on him until his erection wasn’t a problem anymore, fingering himself open as lewdly as possible while Feilong had watched, then shoving Feilong down and impaling himself. This, here today, this is nothing like that. Every single one of them wants to be here, and Yoh certainly isn’t faking the slowly leaking erection that poor Yoh is actually in imminent danger of rubbing up against Akihito’s equally insistent erection if he’s not careful. Taking pity on the mortification this would likely cause Yoh, Feilong takes a moment to gently reposition his lover a little, the ridiculous man being in no condition to do it for himself. 

Shaking his head in astonishment, Feilong proceeds to give Yoh a careful but very thorough introduction to his vicious little gift. Yoh’s shriek when the quirt’s falls wrap around the inside of his thigh is music to his sadistic ears, but rather than show proper contrition now, Yoh cranes his head around and gives Feilong a look that begs for something that has nothing to do with mercy. He glances over Yoh’s shoulder to see how Asami’s getting along with Akihito.

“You too?” grins Asami, not looking nearly as frustrated as Feilong feels.

“Do you actually mean to tell me,” hisses Fei in outrage, “that we spent two days searching, then four hours driving out here from Tokyo, then another _three_ hours scouring this wretched, tree-infested patch of land and then _hiked_....Asami...Asami, I had to _hike_....just...just to give them what they _wanted_?”

“Looks that way,” says Asami, still grinning. Akihito turns his head and nuzzles into the side of Asami’s neck, making really adorable, urgent noises.

At least Feilong is partially mollified by Yoh’s pained whimpers when the feeling starts to return to his nipples after the clamps are removed. Feilong smiles happily and plays with them heartlessly while Yoh makes small, distressed sounds. Sadly, it doesn’t seem to do any better of a job teaching him a lesson, because as soon as he can catch his breath to speak, Yoh leans into Feilong and presses hungry kisses to the translucent porcelain of his lover’s throat, murmuring fervently.

“Oh Gods, please. Want you so much. Please, Feilong, now. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Now, please now…”

Feilong looks around a little helplessly, supposing that the back of the Land Rover isn’t the least manageable place in the world, because damned if he wants to hike another nine miles back to the limo. Asami, looking supremely satisfied with the person wrapped firmly around his torso and doing its best to unbuckle his belt while also refusing to let go, tilts his head. Feilong follows the direction of his gaze.

“No. Asami, no.”

“Feilong. That tent is big enough for nine people. There is no dirt, it has a floor. And blankets, and sleeping bags.”

“Air mattresses,” mutters Yoh, pushing Feilong’s hair out of the way to lick the spot right behind his ear that makes Feilong weak in the knees.

“Mattresses?” he asks, wavering.

“Nnh,” says Yoh definitely, his teeth scraping skin. Feilong’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Perhaps I can suffer through it. Just this once,” he mutters, then pries Yoh off with a supreme effort of will and drags him by the hair to the tent, feeling a little bit vindicated when Yoh has to struggle to keep up.

Striding purposefully across uneven ground with a rather large and determined barnacle glued to one’s front presents something of a challenge, but Asami considers himself up to the task. The day he can’t manage one bratty little photographer is the day he should probably just hang up his whips and paddles and sign himself in to an old folks’ home. Admittedly, the soft little hungry grunts in his ear, interspersed with strokes from Aki’s little pink tongue and the occasional whispered entreaty to, “Hurry,” or, “Fuck me,” or, “Ohh Asami please,” are pretty fucking distracting, but he makes it across the campsite to the front of the tent, unzips the entry flap, bends at the waist, and steps inside without falling flat on his face (and on Akihito).

The two nests inside look quite cozy. It had been a bit chilly the previous night, and the two gently inflated air mattresses are mounded with sleeping bags and extra blankets. Aki bounces gracelessly when Asami pries him loose and dumps him onto the surface of the sleeping area that can’t possibly be anything but his….since there’s a Spongebob pillowcase on the pillow. It really is quite a large tent, and Asami only has to duck his head a little to stand up. He’s staring down intently at his writhing lover anyway, hot eyes roving over soft, flushed skin as he slowly begins to divest himself of his clothing, paying no attention whatsoever to Feilong when he drags Yoh into the tent and shoves him to his knees on the other pallet across the tent. He dimly hears Feilong mutter, “Suck, you wretched creature,” before he focuses all his attention on getting naked….and on Akihito.

On fire for Asami, Aki rolls over onto his tummy and arches his back, lifting his very hot, well-spanked bottom into the air. His small fingers tap at the flange of the plug in his ass and he whimpers, peering back over his shoulder with his tearstained face raised, staring up at Asami.

“Oh please, please hurry,” he begs. Asami’s grin isn’t entirely sane when he finally opens his fly and lets his cock spring free of the confines of his pants with a sigh of relief. He falls upon his prey, caging Aki’s slim body with his powerful arms and legs.

“Does it still burn, little pet?” he asks with a wicked smirk. Akihito gazes up at him in confusion, having turned back over so that he faces Asami. His lovely little body squirms and undulates against the blankets. His sweet little nipples are red and swollen, and the tear tracks stand out more than usual on his face due to the smut of campfire smoke. Asami finds it almost unbearably attractive. “The plug in your naughty hole,” he clarifies. Aki’s hazel eyes clear of confusion but darken nervously.

“N-no...well, not much...b-but please...please, Asami, don’t put anymore on, please, it burns so bad and I...and...hnnghmmph” His protests are swallowed by Asami’s kiss. With a dark chuckle, he flips the boy easily and seizes the flange of the plug in his fingers. Rocking it once or twice to loosen it just a little, he suddenly pulls it free with an obscene squelch. Akihito yelps and gives him a wounded glare over his shoulder, whining at Asami’s callous treatment. Asami grins unrepentantly and slaps him sharply on his red bottom. Pinning him down easily, Asami spreads the hot, punished cheeks with the fingers of one hand. Akihito’s anus is red and a little swollen. The older man’s grin sharpens. He leans down and tickles the tiny pucker with the tip of his tongue. Aki moans and squirms, pushing ineffectually at his broad shoulders.

“No...no, stop, don’t do that,” he whines. Asami laughs, his breath gusting softly over tender flesh. The little hole twitches, and Asami flicks it cruelly with the back of his finger. Aki yelps and tries harder to get away, calling him very unkind names.

“Ohh, be careful little boy,” he purrs, “or I’ll have to punish this naughty hole some more before I fuck you in it.” Aki pauses for a moment, quivering, his mop of ridiculous, bright hair cocked to the side. Then he does his level best to kick Asami. Laughing delightedly, Asami reaches down and yanks his loosened belt out of his pants. Holding it by the last few inches, he growls ferociously and holds Akihito down while his beautiful, adorable, funny, sweet, and very _very_ dirty little boy tries to dislodge him.

“No, no, no,” chants Aki softly, his belly on fire and his cock positively throbbing as he grinds into the softness of his bedding and the give of the air mattress. He thinks he may possibly just combust. His cheeks flame with humiliation as Asami spreads him wider. The cool air on his hot, tender asshole is driving him crazy. It’s so embarrassing, what Asami’s about to do, so awful and filthy that it makes his balls ache with need and his hole twitch. He’s so dirty, so bad to like things like this. He wails a little as Asami taps the very tip of his belt against the supremely sensitive whorl or Aki’s bottom hole. “Oh please,” he whines tearfully.

“You asked for this, Akihito,” says Asami softly. “Or have you decided that you don’t want to play anymore?”

“It’s bad. I’m gross,” moans Aki into his pillow. Asami huffs out a soft laugh and tickles his fingers up the back of his boy’s thigh.

“No. Oh, no. Aki-kun, you are so fine. I love that you’re such a naughty little boy. I love that you are as perverted and filthy as I. I could never find you gross, and you’re most definitely never bad. What I’m about to do to your naughty little hole isn’t common, but a lot of people like all sorts of play with this part of their bodies. Do you think Feilong is gross?”

“No, he’s beautiful,” pouts Aki, but he stops struggling, because Asami’s point is valid. Feilong is quite possibly the biggest ass slut on the planet. He melts into a helpless puddle of submissive goo when Asami does mean, nasty things to his asshole. And Aki thinks Feilong isn’t quite as cool as Asami...because nobody is...but he’s pretty fucking cool. Asami starts to remove the weight of his body, to gather Aki in his arms.

“It’s all right, Akihito…”

“But...butbut...but I kicked you,” says Aki shyly, still into his pillow. Asami freezes for a moment and then a delighted...and decidedly nasty smile returns to his heart-stoppingly handsome face. He leans on Akihito as the little photographer starts squirming again. The short tongue of leather taps on tender, sensitized flesh.

“You have been extremely naughty,” he muses. Aki shivers and moans softly. 

“And I stole your car,” he adds helpfully.

“Ah, that’s right,” agrees Asami solemnly, though his ribs creak with the effort of not laughing out loud with delight. “I only punished you for running away. I didn’t punish you at all for stealing my Land Rover. I don’t think that will do at all.”

“Do you have to?” whimpers Aki meekly. Asami has to close his eyes for a moment and count backwards from ten not to just toss the belt over his shoulder and rut into this glorious little creature until he blinds himself with pleasure. Which will take all of about two minutes at this point.

“Yes,” he says gravely. “I’m afraid so.” And he brings the short strap down sharply. Aki squeals and his hips work helplessly. Asami bites back a muffled curse and then laughs when he hears Feilong swear fervently. He glances over and and sees his other lover watching them with a heated expression on his face and his fingers tangled in Yoh’s hair. 

“Beautiful,” whispers Fei, and then turns all his attention back to Yoh, moaning appreciatively when Yoh sucks both his balls into his mouth at the same time.

It isn’t a very long spanking, or a very hard one. Aki sobs a little and pleads beautifully for mercy, his little wet voice so sweet and sorry that it makes his balls ache with need. Carefully, almost tenderly, he punishes the tiny, swollen star of Akihito’s cute little hole until it is even redder and puffier than before and his adorable little lover is fucking his blankets.

“If you come like that I won’t fuck you,” says Asami, smirking, even though he may never have told a bigger lie in his life.

“Ngh! Nuh...No,” wails Akihito. He bucks and squeals again when Asami forces a slick finger into his already loosened hole. “No, Asami, it hurts, it hurts!”

“It’s supposed to hurt,” says Asami ruthlessly, rolling on top of him after slicking his cock, which by now aches like a sore tooth. “This is what happens to naughty little boys who run away from home. They get captured by terrible men who hurt their poor little tiny assholes so bad and make them cry and cry…”

“Asami,” cries Aki frantically.

“What?” He positions his cock at his boy’s entrance.

“Oh, I’m gonna _come_!”

“You certainly are,” agrees Asami, burying his cock balls-deep with one mighty thrust. Akihito shrieks.

Knowing what Asami is doing to Akihito, and the delicious sounds the helpless boy is making, followed by that agonized, ecstatic scream, are more than Feilong can stand. He pushes Yoh back and reaches down between his legs. Pressing his thumb against the base of the plug, he pushes against it until Yoh’s eyes roll back in his head and his gasps are desperate.

“Feilong-sama, please,” he pants, hips rolling helplessly.

Grinning at the disheveled appearance of his usually collected bodyguard, Feilong slowly works the plug out of Yoh’s ass. He’s no longer hesitant to fuck his lover blind, but he can’t feel the plug, or Yoh’s body’s response to it, and it’s probably going to be a long time before Feilong stops being careful about just ramming toys in or yanking them out of Yoh’s body. Reaching over, he grabs the container of lubricant Asami has recently discarded and applies it liberally to his throbbing erection, already slick with Yoh’s saliva. 

“Ready?” he asks through his teeth. Yoh moans frantically.

“Now,” he begs, arms reaching for Feilong eagerly.

“I want to hurt you,” admits Feilong, shame staining his cheeks.

“Oh thank the gods, it’s about time,” whispers Yoh fervently. Feilong blinks at him. His lips slowly curve into a filthy smile.

“Turn over and get your ass in the air,” he purrs evilly. Yoh hurries to comply, and moments later Feilong grips his hips tightly enough to leave semi-permanent indentations there, groaning as he sinks his cock deep into the snug, velvety confines of his lover’s asshole. Yoh shouts at the suddenness of entry, for Feilong’s cock is thicker than the neck of the plug. But his own erection twitches at the thick, burning slide of it, for Feilong’s been being pretty careful with him for a while now and he’s tired of it. He feels Feilong start to hesitate just a little, so he rams his hips back into the lovely thick cock inside him. Momentary uncertainty banished, Feilong hums happily and proceeds to try to fuck him into the ground. He’s seriously doubtful he’s going to be able to walk tomorrow. It’s perfect.

Akihito sobs as Asami’s thick, heavy cock grinds perfectly into his prostate, clawing frantically to try to escape while he lifts his hips for more at the same time.

“I can’t, I can’t,” he cries, eyes blind with tears. Asami’s breath is rough in his ear.

“Again,” he snarls, nipping the delicate shell of Akihito’s ear and then gently licking away the sting.

“Please, Asami, I can’t,” he whines. Asami’s laugh is black with sin and Aki moans, shuddering, his aching hole quivering and clenching around the brutal pounding. Asami lets out a soft moan that makes Akihito shiver.

“You can, pretty pet,” he coaxes softly, slowing his thrusts and rolling his hips so that his cock slides sweetly over the aching, overstimulated bundle of nerves inside Aki’s body. “Come for me, my sweet Akihito. Once more. Ohh, my clever boy, you’re so good for me. I know...I know you’re so sore. Your poor little hole trembles on my cock. It’s so hot and swollen and I love it. Oh. Ohh Aki, you feel so good.” His deep voice rumbles gently, vibrating in Aki’s bones, his honeyed words a litany of painful pleasure Akihito has never been able to resist. Deft fingers reach underneath him, lifting his hips to softly stroke his weeping cock. Akihito’s first orgasm had hit him like a bullet train less than two minutes after Asami’s first ruthless thrust. The second had left him drained and trembling, exhausted. Asami wants a third before he allows himself release inside the delicious vise of Aki’s tightly clenching, silky channel. And Asami is a man used to getting what he wants.

Akihito cries softly, whimpering and shaking as the pleasure builds again. Asami coaxes it from him gently now, drawing it from his overwrought body with soft touches and slow, easy thrusts, taking his boy past the deep aches and soreness of his body and into tremulous pleasure. Taking in Aki’s fingers clutching desperately at the blankets and the way he tries to crane his neck around to look at his lover, Asami smiles to himself and withdraws. He turns Akihito over on his back, chuckling softly when the little photographer whines as his sore bottom meets the bedding. For a moment, Aki thinks he’s done, and sighs, but his eyes fly open wide when the thick mushroom head of Asami’s cock nudges the sore, overused, punished tissues of his poor little hole.

“No please,” he pleads fretfully, tears rolling down his temples when Asami slides back inside, slowly and carefully, but inexorably. “Oh Asami...I’m so sore…”

“I know, sweet boy,” says Asami kindly. “You can do it. For me, little pet. I know you’re sore. Gods, Aki, you’re so tight. I want to come.”

“Then _come_ ,” pleads Akihito, hands grasping at Asami, trying to pull him closer. “Come inside me, Asami. Please, please!”

Feilong and Yoh, sated and tangled together on the other side of the tent, watching because they can’t help themselves, glance at one another. Yoh nods towards Asami and Aki and silently extricates himself, wrinkling his nose and smiling at Feilong when his lover looks at him uncertainly.

“Go,” he mouths, pushing Feilong gently, then tossing a blanket over himself as gooseflesh pebbles his skin at the loss of Feilong’s warmth. Fascinated, he watches as Feilong crawls across the tent, his long hair sliding in satin ribbons over his back.

Akihito lets out a glad sob when a familiar warmth slides in beside him. Feilong’s fingers stroke through his hair and his soft lips kiss away slowly falling tears.

“Ohh, Ototo,” purrs Fei into his ear, “you’re so lovely. Come, baby boy, come for Asami, be a good boy.”

“I ca-can’t,” cries Aki, turning his head and blindly seeking a kiss, which he’s given, and gladly. Feilong moans softly into his mouth and then breaks the kiss, sliding down his little brother’s trembling body with a sidelong glance and a dirty smirk up at Asami, who smiles back and nods once. Approval asked for and granted, he kisses his way down Aki’s throat.

“Mmm, you’re so pretty,” he whispers, taking one swollen little nipple in his mouth. He suckles sweetly, laving the little bud with his tongue.

“F-FeiFei, I can’t,” pleads Akihito, but he cries out in pleasure when Feilong’s warm mouth soothes the ache in his nipples, licking around the little silver rings and only softly grazing them with his teeth. 

“You can, baby,” promises Feilong, sliding lower, his hair gliding like a caress over Aki’s flushed, heated skin. Slowly and gently he takes the trembling cock into his mouth and suckles, his clever tongue stroking the little knot under the base of the glans. Akihito throws his head back and cries out, eyes blurring and going blind. Asami sucks in his breath as Aki’s hole clenches tightly around his gently thrusting cock, gripping and clutching and fluttering as pleasure swamps the boy’s aching tiredness. Strong fingers slide into the inky dark of Feilong’s hair and pull it out of the way so he can watch, panting out sharp breaths through his teeth. 

“Now,” gasps Akihito, arching into the wet warmth of Feilong’s mouth as he sucks gently, pushing his hips down onto Asami’s cock. “Please oh...now, Asami, please now, now…”

Asami’s groan as Akihito finally comes apart for him one last time and he lets go of his tightly held control sounds inhuman. He slams his cock deep inside his boy’s body one last time, cock pulsing as his own pleasure downs him at last, his golden tiger eyes wide and unseeing, one fist clenched in Feilong’s hair, the other digging bruises into Akihito’s thigh. Aki’s cries are high and almost pained as he shakes and spills into Feilong’s mouth, then falls back onto his pillow like he’s been shot. Feilong places a last kiss on his hip and slips back across to where Yoh waits for him, holding up the blanket for him to slide in next to him.

“That was well done,” he whispers softly into Feilong’s ear, folding them back together easily.

“Mm,” agrees Feilong. “You were right. Thank you, Yoh. But don’t get too comfortable! We’re leaving soon...”

Asami keels over next to Akihito and gathers him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his shaggy head.

“Oh Gods,” whimpers Aki, mashing his face into Asami’s neck and allowing himself the luxury of going quietly to pieces for a little while. He cries, not from grief or pain, but because he’s simply too overwhelmed for his lithe little body to contain it. Asami holds and pets him, crooning nonsense into his hair until he settles down and plasters himself to Asami’s body like fly paper. Laughing softly, Asami rolls over on his back, taking Aki with him. His fingertips trace the bumps of his boy’s spine lazily.

“All right then?” he asks quietly.

“Nn,” says Aki, nuzzling against his throat. 

“I don’t think I’m familiar with that word,” he jokes gently. His fingers tap on Aki’s back. “Come on now, pet, a word to let me know you still have a brain in there. I’m too tired to spank you again right now, but I won’t be forever.”

“Asshole,” mutters Aki, kissing Asami’s throat. Asami laughs and finds he has the strength for at least one spank after all. Aki yelps and lifts his head long enough to give his cruel lover a wounded look. Asami grins. 

“Feeling better?”

“You are a very mean person.”

“Oh come on. I’ve spanked you harder hundreds of times.”

“Yeah I know, but my asshole feels _fried_ ,” complains Akihito. “You’re not allowed to spank me or fuck me for at least a week until it recovers.”

“A week, hm? You’d better be a very good boy, then.” Aki thinks this over for a little while and decides to play it by ear. “Will you answer the question, please?”

“Huh?”

“How. Do you. Feel?”

“Oh! Hungry.”

“I don’t suppose you brought anything to eat on this little adventure besides pocky and marshmallows for toasting?” asks Asami doubtfully after he stops laughing. Akihito sits up and looks down at him loftily.

“There’s steak and scallops in the shell, and some kabocha and shishito and shiitake in the cooler. We made a stand for the grill top out of sticks and stones so we can barbecue over the fire. I just made up a couple of different sauces before we left so they’re in plastic takeout containers. _You_ can have toasted marshmallows for dinner.”

Asami and Feilong stare at Akihito like he’s grown a second head while Yoh smiles.

“We have been eating very well indeed,” he says smugly.

“I...don’t suppose you brought enough to share?” asks Feilong tentatively, feeling rather chastened after all the snide things he’s said about Akihito’s camping skills. Aki grins ruefully.

“Well...honestly, I pretty much expected you guys to find us on the _first_ day, so I kinda packed enough food for all four of us for _every_ meal...because then I thought well I really didn’t know when you’d show up, so it was just better to be prepared.”

They stare after him in amazement when he hops up and fishes in his backpack for a change of clothes, wincing when he pulls on his cargo shorts, and pops out of the tent to stoke up the fire.

“I thought we were going to have to carry him out of here,” says Feilong in wonder.

“You heard him, he’s hungry,” says Asami, shaking his head and rolling to his feet, putting his pants on and going to help Akihito with dinner.

They’re sitting around the little folding picnic table enjoying perfectly grilled, thinly sliced steak, scallops grilled in their own shells, squash, peppers and mushrooms while Feilong talks about how long it will take to load everything up to head back to Tokyo. Akihito sighs wistfully, but doesn’t protest. Eyeing all of the things that make up Aki’s tidy, efficient, comfortable campsite, Feilong’s gaze falls on the backpacks he and Asami had ported in.

“I thought you said you’d packed the whole play room,” he comments, poking one of the backpacks with the toe of his (very expensive) boot. “But I didn’t see that many toys in there. What else did you bring, anyway?”

“Ah yes. About that,” says Asami, sitting up slowly and moving to where he can see Feilong’s hands and feet. “I actually suspected Akihito would have gone to a lot of trouble when I realized how much equipment was missing.”

Aki’s eyes light up, and Feilong’s narrow.

“Asami...what’s in the backpacks?”

“Our camping gear,” says Asami. All the color leaches out of Feilong’s face.

“Asami. No,” he whispers. “You...you can’t do this to me.”

“One night isn’t going to kill you, Feilong. There’s an air mattress for you too. You won’t have to sleep on the ground. Akihito went to a lot of trouble, and I think it would be a shame to waste it. I think we’ve got to admit that Aki and Yoh won this round, and we’ve got to be gracious losers. There’s enough food for everyone, so there’s really no reason to go back to the city tonight.”

Akihito cheers and jumps up from his seat, hurling himself into Asami’s arms. Kissing his lover enthusiastically, Aki thanks him profusely and everyone can see how suspiciously shiny his eyes are. Faced with an Ototo practically crying with happiness, Feilong can do nothing but give in.

He convinces himself it won’t be too terrible. The air mattresses are the best ones money can buy, and they’re pretty darned comfortable. The food was good, and he certainly enjoys the company. At least it’s better than yaks, and sleeping in a yurt! He even manages to mostly make himself believe it, although he has a few choice things to say about insects and the lack of hot showers and the dirt. He refuses to ruin Akihito’s fun though, and keeps his complaints to a minimum, though he adds this to the list of things he and Aki are going to have a little talk about at some point in the near future. He’s able to content himself with imagining Aki writhing over his lap with his very red bottom pointed up in the air while he sobs and sobs and promises to be good for Feilong. It’s enough to get him through, until very early in the morning.

Just before dawn, they are all awakened by a bloodcurdling shriek, bolting upright to find Feilong hopping around on one foot about the campsite, after having been awakened by the undeniable urge to relieve his bladder.

“Asami,” he cries piteously, grabbing the bigger man by the arms, “you have to take me home! I can’t take it anymore!”

“What’s _wrong_ , FeiFei?” asks Asami, rolling his eyes.

“The yaks. The yaks were bad enough. But this! I draw the line. I’ve had enough. I can’t bear it. My boots. Oh gods!”

Aki creeps over to Fei’s top of the line Salomon boots and picks them up. He falls to the ground and rolls around, hooting with laughter. There, nestled safely inside the boot where it had been nice and warm last night when Feilong had taken them off, only to grow chilly overnight, putting the poor little guy into torpor, is a cute little lizard. Poor Feilong.

“There’s a _lizard_ in my boots!” mourns Feilong, long after the tiny creature warms up enough to be set free and flee to safety. Asami takes pity on him and summons Kirishima in the helicopter to return them to Tokyo and home. This is quite all right with Akihito, as he sits looking out the window as the countryside flashes by beneath them, thrilled with the speed. He leans back against Asami and grins sleepily.

“ _That_...was a _really_ good game.”


End file.
